Why I Like You
by Uqqielf Lee Minsung
Summary: NEW Chap 4 Update ! mianhae for late update /\ Ryeowook yang terpaksa menjadi seeorang budak dari Yesung, tapi mereka malah jatuh cinta? /YeWook/KyuWook/EunHae
1. Chapter 1

**_Why I Like You_**

**(Chap 1)**

**By****:****Uqqielf**** Lee Minsung**

**Pairings : YeWook**

**Genre****:**** Boy X Boy/Romance**

**Rate:**** T**

**Summary****:**** Ryeowook yang terpaksa menjadi budak Yesung, tapi kemudian malah mereka jatuh cinta?**

**Disclaimer****:**** Super junior ****© God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents & Themselves**

**_Why I Like You_ **** Uqqielf a.k.a Kim Minsung**

STORY START!

Ryeowook menggosokkan tangannya pada sebuah panci berwarna keemasan di dalam sebuah gua. Sedetik kemudian asap putih keluar dari panci di tangan Ryeowook.

"Hahahahahah~~ kau telah membebaskanku tuan," ucap genie berperawakan tambun dengan pipi chubby yang baru saja keluar dari panci emas yang Ryeowook gosok. Kedua bola mata cokelat Ryeowook membulat sempurna menatap makhluk asing di depannya kini sedikit takut.

"Siapa kau?!" tuding Ryeowook pada genie di depannya.

"Oh?! Kau tidak tau aku? Aku Shindong! Genie penunggu panci emas yang tadi kau gosok!" jawab genie yang ternyata bernama Shindong itu.

'Jika dia genie, berarti dia akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanku' pikir Ryeowook senang menatap Shindong penuh arti.

"Kuberi kau tiga permintaan," ucap Shindong tiba-tiba, karena telah membaca pikiran Ryeowook. Senyum kecil terkembang di bibir Ryeowook.

"Waaahh~ oke, sebentar aku berfikir dulu," jawab Ryeowook, dan dia mulai mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuk di dagunya. Shindong menunggu dengan sabar.

"Baiklah, beri aku seorang kekasih yang tampan dan kaya" minta Ryeowook. Sekarang giliran Shindong yang nampak berfikir.

"Kekasih? Baiklah, kau mau setampan apa dia?" tanya Shindong memastikan.

"Eum.. seperti..." Ryeowook mulai berfikir kemudian seekor kura-kura raksasa muncul di belakang punggung Shindong dan hendak memakan kepala genie tambun itu. Ryeowook yang melihatnya refleks berteriak.

"KURA-KURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Ryeowook tanpa sadar melanjutkan kalimat sebelumnya.

"BRUKKK!"

Sebuah buku tebal terjatuh dengan kerasnya di lantai kelas. Membuat namja dengan rambut cokelat, secokelat matanya, yang sejak tadi tertidur lelap di atas meja dan bermain kealam mimpi selama pelajaran, terbangun dengan meneriakkan makhluk bercangkang keras yang tadi dilihatnya di alam mimpi.

Seluruh murid namja di kelas itu menoleh kearahnya yang berteriak histeris tadi. Mereka menatap dengan pandangan aneh kearah namja bermata cokelat itu. Tak terkecuali Guru Biologi yang sedang mengajar disana dan menjelaskan tentang makhluk bercangkang. Sementara namja bermata cokelat itu cuma bisa menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, riuh tepuk tangan menggema di dalam kelas.

Namja bermata cokelat tadi baru saja menjawab secara tidak langsung, makhluk yang sedang ditanyakan oleh guru biologi di dalam kelas. Keberuntungan.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

"Sepertinya si tukang tidur sekarang jadi bintang kelas," sindir namja berwajah mochi pada namja bermata cokelat yang sedang menyantap bibimbapnya di kantin sekolah. Namja bermata cokelat tadi hampir saja terbahak dan menyemburkan bibimbap dalam mulutnya pada namja bertubuh anchovy yang sedang makan mie _japchae_ dengan lahap di seberang mejanya. Tapi buru-buru dia menelan bibimbapnya.

"Haha~ bukankah seharusnya kau senang Henry-ah? Hyungmu ini sekarang jadi bintang kelas," jawab namja bermata cokelat tadi, dan menepuk punggung namja berwajah mochi tadi yang ternyata bernama Henry.

"Dia itu tadi cuma beruntung saja, dia tertidur sepanjang pelajaran biologi yang membosankan dari guru rakun itu, aku pun bisa saja tertidur," timpal namja bertubuh anchovy yang selama pelajaran tadi duduk di sebelah namja bermata cokelat itu. Dia berbicara dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan mi _japche_.

"Hahaha~ jinjja? Kau sama sekali tak berubah, Ryeowook hyung," gelak Henry, mengejek hyung kecil di sebelahnya itu. Sementara namja bertubuh anchovy di depan namja bermata kecokelatan bernama Ryeowook ini, sudah sibuk makan lagi. Dan Ryeowook menatap sebal candaan garing dongsaengnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa meneriakkan kura-kura dari dalam tidurmu hyung?" tanya Henry akhirnya setelah puas mentertawakan Ryeowook. Meski masih kesal, Ryeowook mencoba menjawab.

"Ehm... kalian tahu apa arti dari mimpi bertemu dengan seorang genie?" tanya Ryeowook, mengabaikan pertanyaan Henry dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Genie? Apa dia mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu hyung? Haha~ itu hanya dalam film!" timpal Henry dan Ryeowook langsung menginjak kakinya, membuat Henry meringis kesakitan.

"Jika kau bertemu genie, dan kau sempat meminta sesuatu padanya, meskipun dalam mimpi, maka itu akan..." sahut namja bertubuh anchovy di depan Ryeowook yang masih saja tetap makan dan menjawab dengan mulut penuh mi _japchae_ nya. Ryeowook dan Henry menatap kearah namja anchovy itu penasaran. Sementara namja anchovy itu menelan bulat-bulat makanan dalam mulutnya sebelum melanjutlkan kalimatnya.

"...maka itu akan jadi kenyataan..." lanjut namja anchovy itu yakin, membuat Henry cengo sejenak dan kemudian tertawa keras, sementara Ryeowook malah bermain-main dengan pikirannya. Jika Eunhyuk—nama namja anchovy tadi—dan apa yang dikatakannya benar, maka...

"_Beri aku seorang kekasih yang tampan dan kaya"_

"_Kekasih? Baiklah, kau mau dia setampan apa dia?" _

"_Eum.. seperti..."_

"_KURA-KURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Ryeowook mengerjapkan berkali-kali mata kecokelatannya mengingat mimpinya tadi.

"Jika benar begitu, maka..." gumam Ryeowook khawatir.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Seorang namja dengan kaca mata hitam modis dan gaya rambut brunette serta mantel sutera mahal berwarna hitam melangkah hendak keluar dari sebuah salon hewan. Dia melangkah dengan pelan dan berkharisma dengan sepatu kulit mengkilat yang dipakainya.

Seluruh pengunjung salon hewan yang ada di sana baik namja maupun yeoja terkesima menatap namja brunette itu. Terlebih ketika namja itu mulai membuka kaca mata hitam yang sejak tadi dipakainya dan menampakkan sepasang mata sipit nan manis yang menambah kesan tampan pada wajah namja itu. Semua orang yang ada disana dan melihatnya langsung teralihkan dunianya, sebagian dari mereka bahkan tak menyadari apa yang mereka pegang sekarang jatuh, dan apa yang mereka tuju sekarang hanyalah pada namja brunette itu.

Sementara namja brunette yang menyadari hal itu tetap bersikap biasa dan berjalan biasa juga menuju pintu keluar salon hewan. Sementara seorang yeoja berjalan berlainan arah di depannya, dan baru masuk salon hewan itu. Sedetik kemudian, yeoja bermata kucing yang berpapasan dengan namja brunette itu juga langsung terpesona dibuatnya. Hingga tanpa sadar dia terpeleset langkah kakinya ketika namja brunette itu makin dekat berada di depannya dan...

"Hap!" namja brunette itu menangkap tubuh yeoja bermata kucing yang hampir jatuh di depannya itu. Semua orang yang ada di salon hewan itu langsung begitu iri menatap yeoja yang ditangkap namja brunette tadi. Berharap merekalah yang jadi yeoja bermata kucing itu.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati, kau hampir saja melukai..." nasehat namja brunette itu dan menarik ujung bibirnya menampakkan senyum manis yang makin membuat yeoja bermata kucing itu tak berkedip, tapi kemudian...

"AKU!" lanjut namja brunette tadi, dan menjatuhkan dengan sengaja tubuh yeoja bermata kucing tadi tadi ke lantai dan membentur cukup keras. Kemudian namja brunette itu berlalu begitu saja keluar dari salon hewan dengan senyum sinisnya.

Sekarang semua orang dalam salon itu justru berharap bukan merekalah yang jadi yeoja bermata kucing tadi.

"Kim Yesung, tidak menolong siapapun, keculai dirinya sendiri," gumam namja brunette itu menggumamkan namanya sendiri setelah keluar dari salon hewan dan sekarang mengendarai mobil sport Audy mewah berwarna merahnya menuju perumahan gangnam.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

"Kyu, apa kau ingat hari apa besok?" tanya Ryeowook pada seorang namja berambut ikal kecokelatan yang ada di depannya.

"Hari jadi kita yang ke satu tahun," jawab namja itu tepat.

"Dan kau tidak memberiku hadiah, tapi kau malah bilang mau pergi?" tanya Ryeowook penuh kecewa."Apa kau mempermainkanku?" tuding Ryeowook.

"Mianhae, tidak ada maksud untuk begitu," jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Baiklah mari kita lupakaan tentang hal ini, maksudku aku akan segera melupaknya," jawab Ryeowook akhirnya menemui puncak dari titik kekesalannya.

"Mianhae~" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tsk, aku tidak pernah diputuskan oleh namja yang lebih muda dariku sebelumnya," ucap Ryeowook menahan kekesalannya.

"Benarkah? Kukira aku adalah pacar pertamamu," heran Kyuhyun.

"Kau percaya itu? Baiklah, tak usah minta maaf untuk hal ini! Lagipula aku juga akan pergi!" jawab Ryeowook ketus dan segera bangkit dari kursi kantin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"Semoga kau menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku, Hyung~" gumam Kyuhyun dan menatap punggung Ryeowook yang berlalu.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan kesal meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kantin SMA menuju ke kelasnya. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan keras ke kursi di sebelah Eunhyuk dan kemudian menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai membuat suara gaduh, membuat Eunhyuk tersedak susu stroberi yang sedang diminumnya.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa? Datang-datang langsung membuat gempa dengan langkah kecilmu itu!" ucap Eunhyuk dan mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan susu stroberi dengan punggung tangannya.

"Diamlah!" jawab Ryeowook ketus, tapi kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci mejanya. Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru safir dan pita biru muda cantik. Ryeowook menyodorkan kotak itu kehadapan Eunhyuk.

"Makanlah!" perintah Ryeowook pendek.

Eunhyuk membuka kotak cantik berwarna biru di hadapannya. Terlihat seperti kado karena dihias dengan pita. Dan ketika kotak itu terbuka, sebuah cake bernuansa krim biru berbentuk hati serta blackcurrant cantik yang berhias di tiap pinggirnya, terlihat begitu lezat di mata Eunhyuk.

"K.R.W?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung membaca tulisan yang dibentuk dengan cokelat putih diatas cake itu.

"Kim Ryeo Wook!" jawab Ryeowook sarat dengan rasa kesal yang tak disadari Eunhyuk. Dan namja anchovy itu hanya manggut-manggut saja mendengar jawaban si pembuat sekaligus pemberi cake yang sekarang sedang dia makan itu.

'_Kyuhyun Ryeo Wook'_

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Sepulang dari sekolah, Ryeowook berjalan sendirian masih dengan rasa kesalnya. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut kedepan, menampakkan ekspresi cute yang tidak disadari pemiliknya. Jalanan perumahan Gangnam memang cukup sepi dari kendaraan—kecuali mobil pribadi—sehingga Ryeowook bisa berjalan kaki dengan aman—sekalipun di tengah jalan.

Tatapan matanya menunduk kebawah, sangat malas menatap kedepan. Lalu kemudian ada sesuatu menarik perhatian matanya. Sebuah kaleng soda bekas yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Mood yang buruk membuat otak isengnya bekerja. Ryeowook berlari dari posisinya menuju kaleng soda bekas tadi. Dan kemudian dia menendang dengan keras kaleng soda bekas itu, sampai terpental.

"Halo? Ada apa Donghae?" tanya seorang namja brunette yang tengah mengendarai mobil sport Audy merahnya menyusuri jalanan sepi perumahan gangnam. Mengendarai mobil sambil menelepon itu tidak baik tuan!

"CTAKKKK!"

Sebuah kaleng soda bekas mendarat tepat di wajah namja brunette itu membuat kemudi mobilnya tidak fokus, terlebih karena dia sedang menerima telepon. Dan sebuah tembok beton ada di depan mobil sport Audy itu. Namja brunette itu dengan buru-buru membelokkan kemudinya dan mengerem mendadak mobilnya. Tapi naas, mobilnya tetap bersentuhan dengan tembok beton tadi.

Namja brunette itu menoleh kebelakang dari dalam mobilnya dan melihat sesosok namja mungil berjalan menjauh. Buru-buru namja brunette itu turun hendak mengejar namja mungil yang dilihatnya itu dan mengambil kaleng soda bekas sialan yang tadi menghantam bibirnya sampai berdarah.

"Hei kau!" panggil namja brunette itu tapi namja mungil tadi tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan panggilannya.

"Hei kau namja mungil dengan seragam SMA!" panggil namja brunette tadi akhirnya pada namja mungil yang berjalan memunggunginya itu.

Namja mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya—Ryeowook. Dia berfikir sejenak, namja mungil? Dan Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya menatap namja brunette yang memanggilnya itu.

"Yang kau maksud namja mungil itu aku?!" tanya Ryeowook datar.

"Ne! Kau kira siapa lagi hah?!" jawab namja brunette itu menahan emosi.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Ryeowook lagi, membuat namja brunette tadi berdecih pelan.

"Nuguseyo katamu? Cih, kau yang membuang kaleng soda bekas ini hah?!" tanya namja brunette itu kesal dan menunjukkan kaleng soda bekas di tangannya.

"Tidak... aku tidak membuangnya," jawab Ryeowook polos.

"Lalu kau yang menendangnya hah?!" tanya namja brunette itu lagi, dan dibalas anggukan polos Ryeowook. Membuat namja brunette itu benar-benar ingin mencekiknya sekarang.

"Kau kira ini lucu hah?! Kau tau? Aku hampir mati karena tingkahmu sialan!" bentak namja brunette itu dan menggenggam erat kaleng soda bekas dalam genggamannya.

"Dan sekarang kau masih hidup bodoh!, aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk, jadi berhenti menggangguku!" balik bentak Ryeowook dengan kesal.

"Cih, baiklah... kau lihat mobil merah disana?" ucap namja brunette itu menunjuk mobil Audynya yang menabrak tembok beton. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mobilku yang lecet itu hah?!" tanya namja brunette itu.

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya, menyadari hal kecil yang dia lakukan menimbulkan masalah besar. Mobil sport merah itu terlihat mahal.

"Baiklah, katakan berapa yang harus kuganti untuk kelecetannya," ucap Ryeowook ragu-ragu.

"Itu mobil Audy keluaran terbaru dan limited edition, kau tahu berapa harga untuk memperbaiki kelecetanya?" ejek namja brunette tadi dan menatap sinis kearah Ryeowook.

"Katakan saja bodoh!" ucap Ryeowook, malas berbasa-basi.

"Dua juta won" jawab namja brunette itu enteng. Sementara Ryeowook sudah terperangah di dalam hati. Sebuah kelecetan dan uang sebanyak itu? Gila.

"Kau sepertinya orang kaya, bisa kau melupakan ini dan memaafkanku saja?" mohon Ryeowook akhirnya. Murid SMA menengah-kebawah sepertinya tidak mungkin punya uang sebanyak itu.

"Cih? Kau mau kulaporkan pada polisi heh?" gertak namja brunette itu.

"Oh? Polisi? Itu dia ada polisi! Itu mereka!" ucap Ryeowook menunjuk kearah belakang namja brunette di depannya. Namja brunette itu menoleh. Tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya! Namja mungil itu mengelabuhinya, dan ketika dia balik menatap namja mungil itu, dia sudah berlari kencang dan sangat jauh.

"HEI KAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak namja brunette ini dengan suara bariton kerasnya dan melempar sekuat tenaga kaleng soda bekas di tangannya. Nafasnya memburu dengan sangat marah, tapi kemudian sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna ungu bergambar beruang berwarna kuning tergeletak di depannya. Namja brunette itu mengambil dompet itu dan membukanya.

'Kim Ryeowook' batin namja brunette tadi membaca kartu pelajar di dalam dompet itu.

'Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melarikan diri, dari Kim Yesung,' batin namja brunette tadi kembali menggumamkan namanya sendiri.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

"Kim Ryeowook! Kau ditangkap karena merusak mobil seseorang dan tidak bertanggung jawab!" ucap seorang namja tambun dan mulai menyeret paksa tubuh Ryeowook menuju jeruji.

"Genie, kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku yang membebaskanmu dari panci emas kemarin malam! Kenapa kau malah menjebloskanku ke penjara~~! Genieee~~!" teriak Ryeowook, dan dia masuk kebalik jeruji dan diikat dengan rantai besi dan dua orang dengan pemukul besar ada di sampingnya.

"Namaku Shindong!" jawab namja tambun itu dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang akan segara mendapatkan hukumannya.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK!"

"_Niga animyeon andwae~ neo eobsin nan andwae~"_

Ponsel Ryeowook berdering dengan lagu "It Has To Be You" yang dinyanyikan oleh Kyuhyun. Buru-buru Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa muak dengan suara mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Klik"

"Yeoboseo?" jawab Ryeowook setengah sadar.

"_Ini aku,"_

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Ryeowook ketus.

"_Kita punya urusan yang belum selesai,"_

"Urusan apa lagi hah? Hubungan kita sudah berakhir! Berhenti membangunkanku dengan suara konyolmu itu! Aku sudah melupakanmu!" jawab Ryeowook kesal dan memejamkan satu matanya.

"_Apa kau sudah gila?"_

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau mati hah?!" teriak Ryeowook kesal pada si penelepon.

Sementara di seberang sana seorang namja brunette bernama Yesung sedang menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya akibat teriakan melengking namja yang sedang di teleponnya itu.

"Hei? Siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun? Ini Kim Jong Woon," jawab namja brunette ini santai.

"_Mwo? Kim Jong Woon? Tsk! Nuguseyo?"_

"Nuguseyo katamu?" balik tanya Yesung sambil berdecih pelan, apa dia kurang terkenal, sampai ada orang yang tidak mengenalnya?

"Aku pemilik mobil Audy merah tadi sore, kau mengingatku?" tanya Yesung to the point.

Ryeowook terkejut dan segera memperoleh seluruh kesadarannya. Buru-buru dia melepas baterai ponselnya, dan membuang ponselnya jauh-jauh kearah sofa di kamar kecilnya.

'Eotteokhae?' batin Ryeowook was-was. Dia merasa menjadi seorang buronan kejahatan besar. Over -_-

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Keadaan kelas di SMA SM khusus namja, terutama kelas tiga sangat memprihatinkan. Siwa kelas tiga yang seharusnya sibuk belajar, justru mendapat jam pelajaran kosong. Siwa ribut disana-sini dan sekalipun mereka seluruhnya namja, tak jarang dari mereka justru ngegosip dan ngerumpi.

"Ryeowook-ah? Bukankah sekarang tepat satu tahun kau dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Ya! Bukankah itu benar hyung?" tambah Henry ikut-ikutan dan duduk di kursi kosong di depan meja Eunhyuk.

"Kami sudah putus kemarin," jawab Ryeowook lesu.

"Mwo? Putus? Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hei, apa kalian tahu Audy merah limited edition?" tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu, itu mobil terbaru keluaran seminggu yang lalu dan diiklankan yeoja sexy di televisi," jawab Eunhyuk antusias. Ryeowook hanya bisa ngeh dengan jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kalian tahu berapa biaya untuk lecet kecil di mobil itu?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

"Hei? Sepertinya si tukang tidur membuat masalah lagi?" ejek Henry dan mulai tergelak. Ryeowook sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

"Cepat jawab saja mochi!" kesal Ryeowook dan menendang kaki Henry

"Aishh~ baiklah, mungkin dua juta..." jawab Henry sambil menahan sakit di kakinya. Hyungnya benar-benar kasar jika sedang marah.

"Dua juta bisa menyewa model sexy mobil itu untuk beberapa hari tau..." komentar absurd Eunhyuk dan meminum susu stroberi di depannya. Sementara Ryeowook menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Henry pulang sekolah bersama-sama dan berjalan santai. Tapi ketika segerombolan siswa namja di depan gerbang sekolah berkerumun, Eunhyuk dan Henry segera berlari kearah kerumunan itu.

"Apa ada pembagian kupon gratis lagi?" gumam Ryeowook menatap dua sahabatnya yang penggila hal-hal gratis dan sudah berlari jauh meninggalkannya.

"Hei! Tunggu akuuu~!" panggil Ryeowook dan ikutan berlari menghampiri kerumunan namja di depan gerbang SMA SM.

Gerombolannya terlalu penuh, tapi karena postur dari ketiga namja ini yang bisa dibilang mungil, mereka bisa menyelinap dan berada di barisan depan, menatap apa yang sebenarnya ada di sana. Sebuah tempelan kertas yang dipenuhi tulisan "Kim Ryeowook cepat keluar!" terpajang penuh di mading sebelah gerbang sekolah SMA SM. Ryeowook yang nampak kesal langsung mencoba mencabut dan merobek kertas-kertas bertuliskan namanya itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu," ucap seorang namja yang berdiri di seberang Ryeowook dan menatapnya yang sedang sibuk dan kesal merobek kertas-kertas di dinding itu. Ryeowook menatap kearah namja berambut brunette dengan kaca mata hitam dan jaket kulit berwarna cokelat yang nampak sangat keren di depannya. Sedetik kemudian seluruh namja yang sedang berkerumun disana—kecuali Ryeowook—terpana, tak terkecuali Eunhyuk dan Henry.

"Hai~ Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" cengir Ryeowook tanpa dosa karah Yesung yang berjalan kearahnya dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook untuk pergi dengannya secara paksa. Sementara segerombolan namja tadi langsung menatap iri kearah Ryeowook.

"Hei! Tolong akuuuu!" teriak Ryeowook kearah Henry dan Eunhyuk yang masih belum sadar akibat pesona Yesung.

"Ikuti langkahku, jika kau ingin selamat!" ancam Yesung.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

.

.

.

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

Annyeong? Saya balik dengan FF YeWook ^^ kyaaaa~~ lagi kangen sama couple ini...

Sedikit bocoran... FF ini terinspirasi dari Film Korea "100 Days With "

Ada yang pernah nonton sebelumnya?

Tentunya di FF ini ceritanya diubah jadi yaoi dan peran yang suka-suka author #plaaaak

Dan tentu saja jalan cerita yang mungkin akan rada beda dengan Film itu #kayaknya

Okeh! Adakah yang mau baca chap depan? #puppyeyes /?

Yang mau baca chap depan silahkan sumbangkah review atau komennya *_*/\

Gomawo XD

#ReviewMempereratTaliPerFanFictan ^^

**#Uqqielf Lee Minsung**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Why I Like You_**

**(Chap 2)**

**By****:****Uqqielf**** Lee Minsung**

**Pairings : YeWook**

**Genre****:**** Boy X Boy/Romance**

**Rate:**** T**

**Summary****:**** Ryeowook yang terpaksa menjadi budak Yesung, tapi kemudian malah mereka jatuh cinta?**

**Disclaimer****:**** Super junior ****© God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents & Themselves**

**_Why I Like You_ **** Uqqielf a.k.a Kim Minsung**

STORY START!

Mobil sport Audy milik Yesung melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan kota Seoul. Jika biasanya Yesung akan naik mobil mewahnya sendirian—karena memang dia tidak suka orang lain menumpang di mobilnya—tapi kini dia naik mobil mewahnya dengan seorang namja mungil yang sedang nampak bingung di sebelah kemudinya.

"Hari yang indah bukan?" tanya Yesung pada namja mungil disebelahnya dan tersenyum manis dan tetap menyetir mobil. Namja mungil itu menoleh menatap sebelah wajah Yesung.

"Hari yang indah untuk pergi ke kantor polisi, Kim Ryeowook," lanjut Yesung dan senyum manisnya berubah menjadi seringaian menyeramkan. Namja mungil bernama Ryeowook di sebelahnya langsung mematung dan menatap kearah depan jalanan.

Ryeowook mulai berfikir sesuatu. Akankah mimpinya tadi malam jadi kenyatan? Tidak! Itu tidak boleh! Dia juga tidak mau masuk penjara! Tapi kenyataannya dia memang bersalah! Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mengingat mimpi buruknya.

"Atau kita pergi ke kebun binatang saja?" ucap Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook kembali berfikir sejenak. Kebun binatang? Apa namja brunette ini berencana menjadikannya sebagai cemilan untuk singa lapar di kebun binatang? Tidak, ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada masuk penjara.

"Kumohon jangan bunuh aku~" minta Ryeowook memelas dan Yesung hanya tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan yang terdengar menggelikan itu di telinganya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, kau hanya harus memberiku dua juta won," jawab Yesung dan ekspresi Ryeowook berubah sedih.

"Aku hanya murid SMA menengah kebawah, aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu," jawab Ryeowook jujur.

"Kau tidak ada uang untuk membayarnya kan?" tanya Yesung dan Ryeowook mengangguk pasti membuat Yesung mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

"Tanda tangan," ucap Yesung menyodorkan sebuah kertas putih pada Ryeowook yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ryeowook melirik kertas putih di atas meja.

"Baca saja," jawab Yesung santai.

"Dua puluh ribu won setiap harinya, kau harus datang ketika aku memanggilmu, dan tepat seratus hari kau akan melunasinya" lanjut Yesung.

Ryeowook mulai melirik judul yang tertulis di kertas putih di atas meja restoran mewah dimana dia dan Yesung berada sekarang.

"Surat Perjanjian Perbudakkan" gumam Ryeowook membaca judul surat itu. Dia memiringkan kepalanya mencerna kalimat itu.

"Sarat Perjanjian Per Bu..Dak..Kan..." gumam Ryeowook lagi mencoba berfikir.

"Hei! Ini tidak adil!" protes Ryeowook begitu menyadari maksud dari kertas di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, biar aku telepon polisi saja," jawab Yesung dan membuka ponselnya.

"Andwae! Arraseo! Aku akan tanda tangan!" jawab Ryeowook dan mengambil kertas putih di hadapannya.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar," keluh Yesung karena menunggu Ryeowook selesai membaca surat perjanjian itu.

Yesung menarik dengan cepat surat perjanjiannya begitu Ryeowook selesai membubuhkan tanda tangan persetujuannya.

"Aku membayarmu cukup mahal untuk ukuran satu hari," ucap Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya ngeh dengan omongan Yesung. Semahal apapun itu, Ryeowook juga tak akan dapat uangnya—dia jadi budak untuk membayar hutang.

Sedetik kemudian segerombolan pelayan datang membawa bermacam-macam makanan yang sebelumnya sudah Yesung pesan. Kebetulan sekali, Ryeowook juga sudah sangat lapar sejak pulang sekolah. Dengan semangat Ryeowook memasang celemek di seragam SMA nya dan mengangkat garpu serta pisaunya bersiap untuk makan.

Tapi kemudian semangat Ryeowook menurun drastis, seperti baru saja jatuh dari menara namsan. Semua makanan yang dibawakan pelayan tadi, semuanya berada di depan Yesung. Dan di depan Ryeowook hanya tersedia segelas air putih. Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang sedang mulai makan_ steak_ di hadapannya. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya bete. Semua makanan tadi hanya untuk Yesung. Ryeowook yang malang.

"Oh iya... aku tidak makan dengan budakku," ucap Yesung datar tanpa dosa. Yesung melemparkan kartu kreditnya ke atas meja di hadapan Ryeowook.

"Diskon budakmu, ambillah, dengan tubuh semungil itu jangan makan terlalu banyak," ucap Yesung, sedikit mengejek memang.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan menghela nafas menahan emosi. Namja brunette di hadapannya ini benar-benar amat sangat menjengkelkan.

Akhirnya, semangkuk mie jajangmyun ada di hadapan Ryeowook dan dia memakannya dengan lahap di sertai rasa kesal.

'JAJANGMYUN?! Cih, namja gila ini bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari namja maniak jajangnyum itu!' batin Ryeowook mengutuk dua orang sekaligus dalam hatinya membuat Yesung yang makan di hadapnnya sedikit tersedak. Kemudian Ryeowook dengan cepat segera menghabiskan mi hitamnya.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Yesung masuk kedalam ruang latihan musik dengan menenteng gitarnya. Dari dalam ruang musik terdengar suara drum yang sedang dimainkan seorang namja berwajah anime dengan sangat serius. Irama drum itu terdengar semangat, tapi bagi Yesung irama itu benar-benar mengganggu dan tidak cocok dengan telinganya.

"Kau? Belum dikeluarkan juga dari club musik?" tanya Yesung dan mengangkat sudut bibirnya kemudian meletakan gitar yang dia bawa di sebelah drum.

"Siapa yang berani mengeluarkan anak dari kepala sekolah heh?" tanya namja berwajah anime itu dengan bangga.

"Hal yang seperti itu dapat disombongkan?" ejek Yesung dan langsung berbaring di kursi panjang yang ada di sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa memperbaiki mobilmu? Kau dapat uangnya?" tanya namja berwajah anime itu menatap Yesung.

"Hei, aku tidak semiskin itu untuk mendapat uang perbaikan," protes Yesung karena merasa tidak cocok dengan kalimat yang di lontarkan sahabat baiknya ini.

"Kau yang heboh sendiri dengan goresan kecil di mobil barumu itu perasaan," gumam pelan namja anime tadi. Tapi masih sempat di dengar Yesung.

"Apa katamu?!" tanya Yesung dengan nada menyeramkan dan hendak bangun dari kursinya membuat namja anime ini sedikit berjengit hendak kabur.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mendapatkannya," jawab Yesung dan menyodorkan lipatan kertas pada namja anime itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya namja anime tadi dan membuka kertas yang di berikan Yesung.

"Perjanjian perbudakan, yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini, aku Kim Ryeowook..." baca namja anime itu dan kemudian kembali menatap Yesung heran.

"Untuk seratus hari?" tanya namja anime itu.

"Apa itu terlalu lama? Haha~ aku tak harus menyewa pembantu untuk tiga bulan, bukannya itu penghematan?" ucap Yesung. Orang kaya yang terlalu pelit. Sementara namja anime di depannya cuma geleng-geleng heran melihat Yesung yang berjalan keluar dari club musik.

"Dia orang kaya yang terlalu pelit, budak? Seperti jaman Joseon saja, dia pikir dia Raja Sejong? Haha~" gelak namja anime itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang bekas Yesung berbaring tadi. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia bangun melihat seseorang yang masuk ke dalam club musik.

"Kau!" sontak namja anime itu kaget dan bangun dari baringannya menatap namja berperawakan mirip pegasus di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah bodyguard yang di sewa ayah namja anime itu.

"Lee Donghae! Kau bermain-main disini lagi?! Cepat kembali ke kelasmu!" perintah namja bernama Siwon yang meskipun lebih muda, tapi punya postur yang jauh lebih manly—sesuai dengan tugasnya sebagai bodyguard—dari namja berwajah anime bernama Donghae ini

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Ryeowook melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke sembarang arah kemudian membenturkan tubuhnya ke ranjang kecil empuk miliknya di kontrakan kecil yang dia sewa. Dia sangat lelah seharian mengikuti namja yang menurutnya gila dan amat sangat pelit yang telah dia rusak mobilnya tempo hari.

Ryeowook baru akan memejamkan matanya ketika lantunan lagu 'It Has To Be You' yang di cover oleh Kyuhyun berbunyi dari ponselnya, menandakan panggilan masuk. Ryeowook sampai lupa menganti nada dering ponselnya dan terpaksa mendengar suara mantan kekasihnya—yang dulu menurutnya sangat lembut, tapi sekarng menurutnya sangat merusak telinga.

Ryeowook buru-buru membuka matanya dan mengambil ponselnya, tidak mau lebih lama lagi mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya layar ponsel dan sebuah nama manis terpampang memanggil nomornya di sana.

'_Namja Gila'_

"Apa maumu heh?" tanya Ryeowook menjawab telepon dari Yesung dan masih tengkurap dengan nyamannya.

"_Hei, berani sekali kau menjawab teleponku dengan posisi seperti itu?"_ tanya Yesung di seberang sana, membuat Ryeowook mengernyitkan alis matanya.

Ryeowook bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap jendela kecil di kontrakannya. Ada seseorang berdiri di seberang gedung sana. Ryeowook memicingkan kedua matanya. Seseorang berambut pirang berdiri di sana sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar ada di situ kan?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan dan melangkah mendekati jendela sambil masih menerima telepon. Dan terus menatap orang di seberang gedung.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yesung dan menyeringai menang. Ryeowook buru-buru menutup jendelanya dan mematikan teleponnya.

"Dia mengikutiku? Cih~" gumam Ryeowook sebal.

Sedetik kemudian ponsel Ryeowook kembali berbunyi dan Ryeowook segera menjawabnya karena yakin itu Yesung.

"Apa maumu tuan?!" tanya Ryeowook ketus karena dia pikir itu Yesung.

"_Kapan kau akan membayar uang sewamu hei anak muda?!" _Bentak suara seorang ahjumma di seberang sana pada Ryeowook. Buru-buru Ryeowook menatap layar ponselnya, itu bukan Yesung! Tapi orang lain.

"Minggu depan, aku akan melunasinya minggu depan ahjumma," jawab Ryeowook hati-hati dan sedikit berjengit mendengar teriakan ibu kos.

"_Baiklah, ini terakhir kali kau menunda pembayaranmu, mengerti!"_ bentak ahjumma pemilik kos dalam telepon dan segera mematikan teleponnya.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

"Hyung dimana kau bertemu namja kaya itu?" tanya Henry antusias pada Ryeowook yang sedang minum bubble tea di kantin sekolah.

"Apa maksudmu," jawab Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Namja tampan dengan rambut pirang yang menarikmu kemarin itu," sahut Eunhyuk dengan mulutnya yang penuh—seperti biasanya.

"Hyung, dia pacar barumu? Whoa~ cepat sekali kau dapat pengganti?" lanjut Henry dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook membuat namja mungil ini hampir tersedak minumannya.

'Cih? Pacar? Gila saja aku jadi pacar namja menyebalkan macam dia,' pikir Ryeowook dan meminum bubble tea nya lagi.

"Kau harus mentraktir kami makan!" saran Eunhyuk begitu mendengar celotehan Henry.

"Lupakan saja, aku tidak mungkin tertarik dengan namja gila itu," jawab Ryeowook dan segera bangun dari duduknya meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Henry di kursi kantin yang menatap kepergiannya heran.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah, bukan tanpa alasan dia meninggalkan kantin. Ryeowook menatap tembok tinggi di belakang sekolah. Benar-benar tinggi—pikir Ryeowook. Untuk pertama kalinya dia berfikir untuk memanjat tembok itu.

"Aishh~ ini terlalu tinggi, sial" gumam Ryeowook setelah mencoba memanjat tembok beton di depannya tanpa bantuan apapun. Ryeowook melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantunya melewati tembok.

"Aha!" pekik Ryeowook ketika tatapannya menemukan sebuah tangga manis tergeletak di atas tanah.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

"Hap!" Ryeowook mendarat tepat di atas tanah setelah memanjat tembok beton sekolah dengan tangga dan dia turun mendarat tepat di sebelah gerbang sekolah. Ryeowook menepuk-nepukkan tangannya membersihkan debu yang mungkin menempel di sana. Ryeowook baru saja akan melangkah meninggalkan sekolah ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ternyata kau anak berandalan yang suka kabur dari sekolah," ucap seseorang yang sedang bersandar tepat di belakang Ryeowook di sebelah gerbang sekolah. Ryeowook membatu dan berbalik menatap namja brunette yang sedang bersandar manis dan menatapnya sinis di sana.

"Kau?!" tuding Ryeowook menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya ke arah Yesung yang ada di sana.

"Hei, jangan salah paham, aku baru sekali melakukan ini karena keperluan mendadak," alasan Ryeowook takut Yesung berfikir macam-macam dengan tindakannya barusan.

"Oh ya? Kau terlihat sudah sangat ahli memanjat dinding sekolah. Jika aku laporkan ini pada kepala sekolah kau pasti akan kena hukuman," gertak Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatap shock ke arahnya.

"Ya! Jangan ikut campur! Kau pikir siapa kau?" protes Ryeowook.

"Seorang siswa yang kabur tanpa ijin, bukankah seharusnya di laporkan?" tanya Yesung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Ryeowook membuat namja mungil itu mencondongkan tubuhnya menjauh.

"Dan sebagai majikan yang baik, seharusnya kau melindungi budakmu eoh?!" jawab Ryeowook asal. Membuat Yesung tertawa kecil dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ryeowook.

"Kajja, ikut denganku," ajak Yesung tanpa basa basi.

"Mwo? Kau akan membawaku ke ruang guru? Tidak akan!" tolak Ryeowook.  
"Hei, cepatlah!" protes Yesung.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Apanya yang tidak mau?" sahut sebuah suara lain yang berasal dari arah gerbang sekolah. Seorang ajusshi berdiri di sana menatap tajam ke arah Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Songsaengnim..." gumam Ryeowook pelan dan terkejut menatap kepala sekolah sudah ada di depannya. Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya memberi salam.

"Oh...Annyeonghaseo ajusshi," ucap Yesung dan ikut membungkuk memberi salam.

"Jongwoon-ah bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya songsaengnim ini. Ryeowook mengernyit heran, apa Kangin songsaengnim mengenal Yesung?

"Ah gwaenchana ajusshi, gamsahamnida..." jawab Yesung sopan, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya selama ini. Mereka memang saling kenal—pikir Ryeowook.

"Ya Kim Ryeowook, sedang apa kau di sini sementara jam pelajaran masih belum selesai?" tuding Kangin pada anak didiknya itu. Ryeowook diam dan berpikir sejenak, apa yang harus dia jawab?

"Ya Kim Ryeowook!" ucap Kangin membuat Ryeowook kaget.

"Eh.. aku sedang—"

"Ajusshi, aku minta ijin membawanya pulang," sahut Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?" tanya Kangin dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Mianhae, tadinya aku mau minta ijin dulu, kebetulan ajusshi ada di sini jadi sekalian saja," lanjut Yesung lancar membuat Ryeowook mengernyitkan alis menatapnya.

"Oh, untuk apa kau mengajaknya pulang? Jam pelajaran belum selesai," jawab Kangin.

"Ada urusan mendadak ajusshi, umm... aku mau membawanya check up," lanjut Yesung lagi yang langsung di tangkap Kangin dengan membawa Ryeowook ke dokter dengan kata 'check up'.

"Kalian? Saling mengenal? Dia temanmu Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Kangin akhirnya pada Ryeowook yang sejak tadi diam. Ryeowook menatap bingung ke arah Yesung.

"Oh..neee... chin-chingu" jawab Ryeowook agak kelu mengucapkannya.

"Ah baiklah, aku mengijinkannya, jaga dia Yesung, dan kau Ryeowook semoga kau berangkat sekolah dengan sehat besok pagi," pesan Kangin.

"Dia akan aman denganku ajusshi, katakan salamku pada Donghae juga," jawab Yesung tepat sebelum Kangin pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar. Sesekali dia menengok ke belakang memastikan apa namja pirang itu masih mengikutinya. Dan tepat sekali! Yesung berjalan dengan santainya di belakang Ryeowook.

"Hei! Kau sejak tadi membuntutiku?!" tuding Ryeowook menatap sebal ke arah Yesung.

"Kau berhutang budi padaku, tidak ingat?" jawab Yesung membahas pertolongannya tadi di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Arraseo, arraseo... tambahkan itu pada hutangku padamu, puas?!" lanjut Ryeowook kesal dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan Yesung menuju sebuah rumah makan. Yesung kembali ikut berjalan di belakangnya tanpa ia sadari.

Ryeowook sampai tepat di depan pintu rumah makan tempat dia bekerja. Jika biasanya dia bekerja sepulang sekolah sampai malam hari, sekarang dia berangkat pagi untuk pertama kalinya karena pemilik rumah makan kekurangan koki untuk hari ini. Ryeowook tersenyum senang menatap tempat kerjanya. Dia senang setiap kali akan memasak. Tapi senyumnya memudar ketika dia menyadari seseorang berdiri tepat di sampingnya di depan pintu rumah makan.

"Ya! Kau masih mengikutiku juga?!" tuding Ryeowook amat sangat ingin menjambak rambut pirang namja yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei? Kau memiliki kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan, aku kemari untuk makan, bukan mengikutimu," jawab Yesung tanpa menatap Ryeowook di sebelahnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah makan.

Ryeowook mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak emosi di depan tempat kerjanya. Dia melangkahkan kaki ikut masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju dapur rumah makan, tempatnya bekerja.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau datang?" sapa seorang namja lain yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur dan dengan senyum manis aegyonya menyambut kedatangan Ryeowook.

"Sungmin hyung, kau tahu? Aku harus kabur dari sekolah untuk ini," jawab Ryeowook lesu pada namja dengan apron merah muda teman kerjanya itu.

"Um...itulah hidup, kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk sesuatu yang lain," nasehat Sungmin seperti seorang filosofi.

"Ryeowook-ah ada seorang tamu yang meminta untuk di temui," panggil seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut kemerahan memanggil Ryeowook yang hendak merebus ayam.

"Eh? Zhoumi-ge bukannya di sini pelayannya kau? Kanapa aku yang harus menemui pelanggan?" heran Ryeowook menatap namja tinggi di dapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu! Dia yang meminta bertemu dengan koki rumah makan ini," jelas namja tinggi bernama Zhoumi ini menatap Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Ah, biar aku saja yang menemuinya, kau lanjutkan saja rebusan ayammu Ryeowook-ah," saran Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangguk setuju.

Baru beberapa saat Sungmin pergi dia sudah kembali lagi ke dapur dan memanggil Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah, ada yang aneh dengan pelanggan itu, dia tidak mau memesan jika bukan koki utama yang melayaninya," lapor Sungmin membuat Ryeowook berfikir sebenarnya pelanggan macam apa dia.

"Ah arraseo, bukannya koki utamanya sedang pergi? Hankyung-ge tidak ada disini," jawab Ryeowook tenang dan mengaduk rebusan ayamnya.

"Ryeowook-ah..." panggil Sungmin membuat Ryeowook menghela nafasnya—dia wakil koki di rumah makan ini.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

"Kau datang juga," ucap seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi rumah makan dan memunggungi Ryeowook yang baru saja datang dari dapur. Tanpa namja ini membalikkan badannya dan menampakkan wajah menyebalkannya, Ryeowook sudah tahu itu Yesung dari rambut pirangnya yang amat sangat kuno seperti kakek-kakek—pikir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melemparkan buku menu makanan keatas meja di hadapan Yesung dengan keras.

"Katakan apa yang mau kau pesan!" ucap Ryeowook dingin.

"Beginikah pelayanan di rumah makan ini? Ckckck~ kenapa mereka bisa menerimamu kerja di sini?" sindir Yesung.

"Diamlah, katakan saja apa yang mau kau makan!" jawab Ryeowook ketus dan menahan emosinya. Dia bisa terkena hipertensi jika terus menerus bertemu dengan orang ini.

"Aku disini juga seorang tamu, tapi kau tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik dan membuat selera makanku hilang," jawab Yesung santai membuat Ryeowook benar-benar ingin merebusnya.

"Mungkin tempat lain lebih bagus, sepertinya aku perlu melaporkanmu pada pemilik rumah makan ini," jawab Yesung dan bangun dari tempat duduknya melangkah pergi.

Ryeowook berfikir sejenak. Apa yang di katakan Yesung bisa saja bukan main-main. Orang itu sangat sulit di tebak seperti mengenal setiap orang yang dia sebutkan—seperti kepala sekolahnya. Ryeowook berlari kearah Yesung sebelum namja brunette itu membuka pintu rumah makan dan pergi.

"Kim Jong Woon!" teriak Ryeowook dan mencoba mencegat tepat di depan Yesung mencegahnya pergi. Tapi langkah kaki Ryeowook pada lantai licin rumah makan membuatnya justru terpeleset dan jatuh ke lantai rumah makan.

"Hap!" tepat sebelum Ryeowook benar-benar jatuh, Yesung menangkap pinggang Ryeowook menahan namja mungil itu tumbang di hadapannya. Ryeowook refleks menatap mata Yesung yang tepat di depannya. Dan Yesung balik menatapnya.

'Apa yang kau lihat Kim Ryeowook!'

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

.

.

.

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

Annyeonghaseo? Kambali lagi dengan FF ini, adakah yg nungguin? Hehe ._.

Oke, saatnya balesin review kkkk~

**Double Kims**** : **ini udah update :D (ini kilat gak yah #mikir #plak), mampir lagi ne ^^

**Yurako Koizumi**** : **salken juga chingu ^^ #rebut baner YWS /loh? ,bukan angkuh sebenernya, cuma nyebelin aja #plaak. Ini uda update ^^ salam triangle KRY :D #nahloh. Mampir lagi ya :D

**Veeclouds**** : **hai juga, gomawo ^^ galak? O_o kkk~ sepertinya emang bandel deh... #tabok , tenang saia juga tidak suka karakter suami saya jadi cengeng kok jadi pasti tak akan begitu #apadah. Brunette? Yg saia maksud disini adalah rambut pirang (liat MV Promise You deh XD #promosi malah). Gomawo semangatnya ^^ Mampir lagi ya :D

**sparkyu amore**** : **hehe... jinjja masi mirip bgt ma filmnya? Gimana dg chap ini? hehe, maklum masi abal sih T^T , tapi jujur ini ngetik sendiri loh #apadeh. Kyuhyun? Ada kejutan nanti deh XD. Mampir lagi ya :D

**UMeWookie**** :** gomawo ^^. Sadis? XD mampir lagi ya :D

**R'Rin4869**** : **gomawo ^^ huah.. sampai sedetail itu, jeongmal gomawo ^^,ini uda lanjut :D mampir lagi ne :D

**meidi96**** : **ini uda lanjut ^^ mampir lagi ya :D

**Yuzuki Chaeri**** : **whoa~ gomawo untuk ralatannya chingu ^^ benar2 membantu heheh~ mampir lagi ya :D

**meyy**** :** kekekek~~ #ikutan ketawa /? Ini udah lanjut, mampir lagi ya :D

**EternalClouds2421**** :** kekek~ iya ^^ ini uda lanjut, mampir lagi ya :D

**hanazawa kay**** : **ini uda lanjut ^^, mampir lagi ya :D

**dwiihae : **ini uda lanjut ^^ mampir lg ya :D

** 1**** :** kkk~ gomawo.. ini uda lanjut,mampir lg ya :D

**Guest : **kk ini uda lanjut ,mampir lg ya :D

**Yulia CloudSomnia : **gmana? Sama gak kaya yg di film? Hehe, mampir lg ya :D

woOKyu balesan review selesai sudah ^^, gomawo untuk semua readers yang telah meninggalkan reviewnya. Dan terimakasih juga untuk silent readers (kalo ada) heheh :D

jangan lupa review chap ini juga ne :D. Review kalian adalah semangat saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini ^^

#ReviewMempereratTaliPerFanfictan

#Uqqielf


	3. Chapter 3

**_Why I Like You_**

**(Chap 3)**

**By****:****Uqqielf**** Lee Minsung**

**Pairings : YeWook**

**Genre****:**** Boy X Boy/Romance**

**Rate:**** T**

**Summary****:**** Ryeowook yang terpaksa menjadi budak Yesung, tapi kemudian malah mereka jatuh cinta?**

**Disclaimer****:**** Super junior ****© God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents & Themselves**

**_Why I Like You_ **** Uqqielf a.k.a Kim Minsung**

STORY START!

Yesung mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja makan restoran ayam dimana dia berada sekarang. Kedua pipi chubbynya dia gembungkan sambil melihat-lihat langit-langit restoran. Ekspresi wajah yang sangat jarang bisa di lihat orang lain—Yesung yang kekanakan. Dia selalu tampil cool dan menawan, tidak seperti sekarang—seperti anak TK yang sedang menunggu tukang es krim.

Yesung menatap tempat tisu kaca di atas meja. Dengan kaca di tempat tisu itu dia bisa melihat orang yang berada di belakangnya. Dan ekor matanya menatap seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Yesung segera menormalkan ekspresi dan tingkahnya dan duduk dengan anggun di kursi restoran.

"Pelayanan yang buruk, waktu untuk menunggu pesanan selama lima belas menit, benar-benar membuang waktu," celoteh Yesung dan menatap arloji hitam di lengannya.

Sementara seorang namja mungil yang berdiri di belakang Yesung dan membawa pesanan Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas sabar. Jika tidak banyak orang di restoran ini, namja mungil ini pasti sudah menyiram kuah sup ayam panas ke atas kepala namja brunette di depannya. Setidaknya dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak melakukan itu.

"Pesananmu tuan, semoga anda menikmatinya," ucap Ryeowook manis dan meletakkan _samgyetang_ pesanan Yesung di atas meja. Dengan senyum yang di buat-buat Ryeowook mencoba se-sopan mungkin.

Yesung menatap sup ayam di hadapannya. Terlihat enak—pikir Yesung. Dia mengangkat sendoknya hendak memakan sup di hadapannya. Sementara Ryeowook berbalik akan kembali ke dapur.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan ini jika pinggangku sakit? Memotong ayam utuh ini butuh tenaga," keluh Yesung tepat ketika Ryeowook hendak pergi.

"Mianhae tuan, kami tidak menyediakan pelayanan memotong ayam untuk pengunjung," alasan Ryeowook dan tersenyum manis—palsu.

"Aku tidak mau makan ini," ketus Yesung dan melempar sedok di tangannya ke atas meja membuat suara gaduh yang sontak membuat semua pengunjung di sana menatap ke arah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menyadari tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya karena ulah Yesung. Segera Ryeowook duduk di hadapan Yesung dan memintanya untuk tidak melempar sendok seperti tadi.

"Kau membuat orang-orang berfikiran negatif terhadapku bodoh," gerutu Ryeowook.

"Bukan urusanku," jawab Yesung pendek

"Aishh~ apa mau mu sebenarnya heh? Kau bilang, aku hanya jadi budakmu ketika kau butuh, lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" bisik Ryeowook sepelan mungkin.

"Aku sudah bilang kemari untuk makan," jawab Yesung datar dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hhh~ lalu kenapa aku yang harus membawakan pesananmu heh?" tuding Ryeowook

"Kau yang mendorongku tadi sampai terjatuh ke lantai, kau yang membuat pinggangku sakit, jadi kau yang harus bertanggung jawab," jawab Yesung asal.

"Mwo?" heran Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang menampakkan ekspresi tak berdosanya.

Sepertinya namja mungil ini harus mengalah dari namja brunette di hadapannya. Entah sebuah kesialan atau apa, Ryeowook harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi pada namja di hadapannya ini. Mobil yang lecet karena kaleng soda. Dan sekarang, pinggang namja brunette ini yang jatuh karena Ryeowook mendorongnya ketika Yesung menangkapnya yang hampir jatuh terpeleset.

"Arraseo, arraseo~ aku akan potong ayam ini agar kau bisa langsung memakannya," ucap Ryeowook mengalah dan mulai memotong daging ayam utuh di hadapannya kesal. Yesung tersenyum menang tanpa di sadari siapapun.

'Kim Yesung, selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau' batin namja brunette ini dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. Tapi ketika Yesung bergeser, seperti ada suara tulang yang patah—pinggangnya mungkin. Dan Ryeowook yang mendengar suara patah itu tertawa dalam hati sementara Yesung menahan rasa nyerinya dengan gaya cool khasnya.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya nyaman di atas kasur empuknya. Seharian bekerja membuatnya penat, terlebih karena dia harus meninggalkan dua jam pelajaran sekolah—pelajarannya yang berharga. Tapi setidaknya dia juga akan dapat bonus upah gajinya sebagai ganti pelajarannya yang hilang.

"_Niga animyeon andwae~"_

Lagu 'It Has To Be You' kembali berbunyi di ponsel Ryeowook masih dengan suara Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang baru saja masuk ke alam mimpi di iringi lagu itu tidak menyadari bunyi ponselnya.

'Suara yang sangat lembut dan terdengar nyaman...' batin Ryeowook dalam tidurnya yang setengah sadar.

"_G__eurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka__~"_

Sampai bait terakhir lagu itu Ryeowook masih saja tertidur. Tapi sekejap kemudian dia membuaka kedua manik kecokelatannya menyadari suara siapa yang dia nikmati tadi.

"Haishhh~ mengganggu saja!" pekik Ryeowook sebal dan segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Ryeowook mengangkat ponselnya setengah ngantuk. Sementara seseorang di seberang sana berdecih pelan mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan dari bibir Ryeowook.

"_Aku lapar,"_ jawab seorang namja brunette di seberang sana tenang. Ryeowook segera menyadari suara bariton menyebalkan itu.

"Baru jam sembilan malam, restoran Italia masih buka," jawab Ryeowook setelah sebelumnya dia melirik jam dinding di tembok.

"_Aku tidak suka makanan Italia,"_

"Cih, ternyata cuma rambut kakek-kakekmu saja yang bergaya eropa, lidahmu masih orang korea, menggelikan," ejek Ryeowook.

"_Aku lahir dan tumbuh besar di Kanada, aku makan makanan Amerika bukan Eropa, cepat datang kemari dan masak sesuatu untukku, ingat perjanjian kita, arra?"_ alasan Yesung dan segera menutup teleponnya.

"Ya! Jongwoon!" pekik Ryeowook ketika telepon tiba-tiba di tutup tanpa sempat dia menjawab lagi.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Ryeowook memencet bel di depan apartemen Yesung dan menunggu di sana. Tidak ada respon pintu akan terbuka. Ryeowook memegang kenop pintu apartemen—tidak di kunci.

"Sillyehamnida~" ucap Ryeowook pelan dan menyembulkan kepalanya masuk. Satu kesan—gelap.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Tidak mungkin Yesung sudah pergi padahal namja brunette itu baru saja meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya datang. Mungkin tidak sopan masuk tempat tinggal orang tanpa ijin. Tapi? Entahlah. Dari pada menunggu sangat lama di depan pintu?—pikir Ryeowook. Lagi pula dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengambil benda orang lain tanpa ijin.

"Klotak..klotak.." bunyi aneh terdengar dalam apartemen Yesung membuat Ryeowook yakin ada orang di dalam sini. Ryeowook melangkah masuk mencari sumber suara.

"Klotak..klotak..pranggggg!" suara gaduh itu berasal dari dapur dan Ryeowook segera datang kesana menatap punggung namja brunette yang sedang ada di sana mengacak-acak lemari.

"Aigooo~!" kaget Ryeowook menatap pecahan beling di bawah kaki Yesung.

"A-aku hanya mencoba mengambil sesuatu di dalam sini," celetuk Yesung yang menyadari kedatangan Ryeowook dengan kondisi dapur berantakan.

"Masakkan seperti yang tadi pagi! Dan juga bersihkan belingnya, tepat pukul sepuluh malam kau harus selesai dan pulanglah," celoteh Yesung panjang dan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di dapur tanpa sepatah katapun lagi.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya menatap pecahan beling dan beberapa perabotan dapur yang tergeletak di lantai. Apa yang sebenarnya namja itu ambil sampai semua benda di dapur berjatuhan seperti habis gempa?

"Hanya membersihkan dan masak kan? Apa susahnya untukku? Ini mudah," gumam Ryeowook dan mulai mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan pecahan beling di lantai.

Satu per satu mangkuk, gelas dan perabotan dapur lainnya kembali Ryeowook tata kedalam lemari. Apartemen sebesar ini dan perabotan dapur lumayan banyak hanya di tinggali satu orang? Mungkin dia terlalu kaya—pikir Ryeowook.

Sejenak Ryeowook menatap benda mirip mangkuk tengkurap di pojok dinding. Mangkuk dengan ukiran? Terlihat sangat cantik berwarna kecokelatan dengan motif kotak-kotak dan terlihat mengkilat. Ryeowook mendekat ke arah benda itu hendak mengambilnya.

"Ya! Jangan menyentuhnya!" teriakan bariton melengking itu menghampiri Ryeowook yang baru saja hendak mengambil mangkuk bermotif yang di lihatnya barusan. Yesung datang dengan tiba-tiba dan segera mengambil mangkuk bermotif yang hendak diambil Ryeowook.

"Eh?" heran Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang memeluk posesif mangkuk bermotif tadi.

"Jangan menyentuh Ddangkoma!" ucap Yesung membuat Ryeowook mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Mangkuk pun dia beri nama?—pikir Ryeowook.

"Mangkuk kesayanganmu ya? Haha~ seperti anak TK saja," goda Ryeowook manatap Yesung dengan pandangan meledek. Sontak Yesung menormalkan sikapnya dan mencoba se-cool mungkin.

"Kau tahu berapa harganya ini?" tanya Yesung dan mengusap mangkuk motif dalam dekapannya.

"Untuk mangkuk sebagus itu...umm..tiga puluh ribu won?" terka Ryeowook dan Yesung langsung mengangkat sudut bibirnya aneh.

"Mangkuk katamu? Penglihatan dan pikiranmu buruk, sampai tidak mengenali kura-kura seharga tiga ratus lima puluh ribu won," ucap Yesung sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"MWO?" Ryeowook mematung tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Tiga ratus lima puluh ribu won? Semahal itu? Apa namja brunette ini sudah gila? Dan apa katanya tadi? Kura-kura? Kura-kura seukuran mangkuk semahal itu?

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Ryeowook menutup buku tebal di hadapannya. Mapel baru saja selesai dan kelas sudah sepi. Tapi masih ada tiga orang di dalam sana. Seorang namja dengan manik coklat yang tengah memperhatikan dua orang sahabatnya—namja anchovy yang sedang menghabiskan sebotol besar susu stroberi—dan satu lagi namja yang sibuk membersihkan biola.

"Ryeowook-ah? Mau ikut ke game center bersama kami? Henry akan membayar makan siang untuk kita, bukan begitu?" tawar Eunhyuk sumringah dan menatap Henry yang baru saja selesai mengepak biola putihnya.

"Eunhyuk hyung? Kurasa dia tidak mau ikut, game center kan tempat favorit kencannya dengan mantan kekasihnya itu, haha!" ledek Henry seperti biasanya. Membuat Ryeowook benar-benar ingin melempar buku tebal di hadapannya ke wajah Henry.

"Ya! Diamlah sebelum buku ini mendarat di wajah kue mu itu MOCHI!" teriak Ryeowook sambil mengangkat buku biologi tebal di tangannya.

"Ahh~ sepertinya lebih baik kau tidak ikut, dan jatah makanmu dari Henry bisa ku makan," cengir Eunhyuk menarik tawarannya sendiri. Ryeowook cuma bisa ngeh mendengarnya.

"Ne~ lagi pula aku memang tak mau ikut, makanlah dengan kenyang hyung, dan berbahagialah," jawab Ryeowook sabar, dan Eunhyuk pasti sangat senang mendengar itu.

"Aaa! Kau mau pergi dengan pacar baru mu itu ya hyung?" tuding Henry membuat Ryeowook memberinya deathglare gagal =.=

"Bocah ini—"

"_Niga animyeon andwae~" _ ponsel Ryeowook berbunyi tepat ketika dia hendak menggeplak Henry dengan buku tebal di tangannya—beruntung aksi kekerasan di bawah umur ini gagal.

"Haa~! Lihat! Pacarnya menelepon!" goda Henry ketika Ryeowook buru-buru mengangkat teleponnya. Eunhyuk yang ada di sana cuma manggut-manggut menyetujui omongan masuk akal Henry. Ryeowook melirik Henry memberinya isyarat untuk diam. Dan Henry mulai bergosip ria dengan Eunhyuk sementara Ryeowook mengangkat teleponnya.

"YA! JONGWOOOOOON!" teriak Ryeowook tiba-tiba di telepon. Henry dan Eunhyuk yang mendengar teriakan melengking merusak telinga itu buru-buru menempelkan kedua telapak tangan ke samping kepala mereka mengakhiri gosip panas yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Ryeowook melangkah dengan kesal keluar dari kelas tanpa pamit apapun pada dua sahabatnya yang hampir tuli karena teriakkannya. Eunhyuk bergumam kesal karena teriakan Ryeowook tadi. Sementara Henry menatap ngeri kearah Ryeowook yang berlalu di balik pintu.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Ryeowook menjinjing tiga keresek besar belanjaan di tiap sisi tangannya. Dia berjalan terseok-seok mengikuti langkah panjang namja brunette di depan langkahnya yang berjalan dengan santainya menuju mobil Audy merahnya di parkiran.

"Cepatlah! Kau membuatku kehilangan banyak waktu karena menunggu langkah pendekmu itu," protes Yesung ketika beberapa lama Ryeowook baru sampai di dekat mobil Yesung sambil menjinjing belanjaannya. Ryeowook cuma bisa menghela nafas sabar, terlebih ketika Yesung mulai mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan malah berfoto ria mengabaikan Ryeowook—dasar narsis—pikirnya.

Yesung memainkan jemarinya di layar smartphone sementara Ryeowook menata belanjaan kebutuhan pokok Yesung di dalam mobil. Sedetik kemudian Yesung sudah menjalankan mobil Audynya dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Ryeowook yang tanpa persiapan bisa saja terpental ke luar dari mobilnya.

"Yaaa! Hati-hati dengan kemudimuuu~!" nasehat Ryeowook protes tapi Yesung mengabaikannya dan justru menghentikan secara mendadak mobilnya membuat jidat Ryeowook terbentur dashboard mobilnya.

"Aku tak suka diatur, palli turun," perintah Yesung santai seolah tak peduli dan langsung pergi turun dari mobilnya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kesakitan.

"Dia mantan pembalap liar atau mantan gangster oh?" gumam Ryeowook mengusap jidatnya yang nyeri dan menatap punggung Yesung yang berlalu masuk kedalam sebuah salon hewan. Ryeowook turun dari mobil dengan perlahan, mengikuti namja gila ini lebih melelahkan dibanding bekerja di rumah makan setiap pulang sekolah—menurutnya.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Ryeowook menatap nanar ke arah tiga buah kotak di hadapannya. Nafasnya menggebu seolah ingin menendang jauh-jauh tiga buah kotak di hadapannya seperti pemilik kotak tersebut. Tapi pikiran itu terusik dengan gaduh suara anjing kecil dan suara rengekan kucing di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kim Jong Woooon! Mati kauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Suara Ryeowook menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru gedung. Setiap orang yang mendengar teriakannya bisa mengira itu adalah suara kutukan hantu atau semacamnya. Suara yang sarat akan kebencian dan kekesalan bagi nama orang yang di sebut tadi.

Sementara nun jauh di sana, seorang namja brunette memegang telinganya sendiri yang terasa mendengar sesuatu padahal tak ada suara apapun di sekitarnya. Sebuah senyum kecil kemudian terukir di bibirnya dan dia menggoreskan penanya pada balok-balok nada di kertasnya.

"_Oneul achim geudaem, ajoo malgeun mogsorineun__"_

"_T__his morning I hear your voice perfectly clear__"__  
_

'Jangan memanggilku, aku sedang sibuk,' batin Yesung seperti menjawab suara seseorang yang tadi seperti ia dengar. Mungkin hanya ilusinya, atau memang ada seorang yang mengutuknya barusan?

Yesung mengalihakan pandangannya ke depan, dimana di sana berdiri seorang dosen namja muda yang amat sangat cantik. Dia sedang menarangkan mata kuliah pagi ini. tapi Yesung sejak tadi tidak memperdulikan itu dan malah sibuk menulis lagu—kebiasaan buruk.

"Kim Jong Woon!," tegur dosen cantik itu menatap Yesung yang sepertinya pikirannya sedang berada di dunia lain meskipun tubuhnya berada di sini.

"Ah! Ne hyungnim! Kucingmu sudah ku beri makan, tenang saja," jawab Yesung refleks menjawab panggilan namja muda yang tak lain adalah dosen sekaligus kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Sejenak semua mahasiswa terdiam menatap Yesung yang menjawab aneh panggilan Heechul songsaengnim. Tapi sedetik kemudian gelak tawa riuh terdengar memenuhi mata kulaih pagi ini. Dan bisa di jamin sekarang Heechul sangat menyesal memanggil adiknya sendiri untuk menengur tapi justru dapat kejutan—Yesung membocorkan kebiasannya—menyuruhnya memberi makan kucing.

_Dan semoga saja namja brunette ini tak akan mendapat masalah dari hyung cantiknya itu_

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Ryeowook menggembungkan kedua pipinya menatap lesu kearah dua sahabat di depannya. Ryeowook melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan seekor anjing kecil berbulu hitam yang melompat-lompat manja di pangkuan Eunhyuk. Dan Henry sedang menuang susu kedalan mangkuk kecil dan memberikannya pada seekor kucing mungil di dekat kakinya. Sementara Ryeowook menatap bosan kedalam kotak di depannya dimana tiga ekor kura-kura darat berbeda ukuran ada di dalam sana tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Hyung? Kau membeli kucing ini dimana? Aigoo~ lucunya," tanya Henry dan mengelus lembut kucing di dekat kakinya gemas.

"Ah, anjing ini mirip dengan choco, dia suka melompat-lompat di pangkuanku, kau membelinya kapan?" sahut Eunhyuk antusias dan tetap bermain dengan anjing kecil di pangkuannya. Ryeowook meghela nafas lesu. Disaat dia sedang sangat bete harus menjaga peliharaan orang lain. Kenapa dua sahabatnya justru sangat senang?

"Mereka bukan punyaku, mereka milik namja pirang yang kalian lihat tempo hari," jawab Ryeowook malas.

"Whoa?! Hyung! Dia benar-benar pacarmu kan? Dia bahkan mempercayakanmu menjaga piaraannya," celoteh Henry membuat darah Ryeowook mulai mendidih.

"Sudah kubilang bukan," jawab Ryeowook sabar.

"Ryeowook-ah? Kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya saja eh?" desak Eunhyuk aneh.

"Ya! Sudah ku bilang bukan begitu! Aigoo! Terserah kalian saja lah!" kesal Ryeowook dan pergi meninggalkan mereka serta menjinjing keranjang berisi kura-kura di ats meja.

'Kim Jong Woon kau membuatku seperti toko hewan berjalan! Sial!' umpat Ryeowook dalam hati.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju arah taman dekat kontrakannya. Dijatuhkannya pantatnya menghantam kursi taman dan dia meletakan dengan kesal kotak berisi tiga kura-kura di tangannya di atas kursi taman. Tidak di pikirkannya jika kura-kura mahal itu nanti stress—dia sengaja—dan berharap untuk itu.

"Tiga hari? Dan aku harus menjaga piaraanmu yang sudah seperti peternakan kura-kura ini?" gumam Ryeowook kesal

"Dia pikir aku pembantunya?" gumam Ryeowook kesal tapi kemudian dia bungkam dengan ucapannya sendiri—dia bahkan lebih rendah dari jabatan pembantu—dia budak—Ryeowook yang malang.

Ryeowook menatap kura-kura dalam kotak, bermacam-macam pikiran menggerumutinya sekarang. Yesung bilang kura-kuranya seharga tiga ratus lima puluh ribu won—jika Ryeowook menjual semuanya dia bisa bayar sewa selama tiga bulan bahkan lebih. Ryeowook mengambil seekor kura-kura dari kandang. Dielusnya cangkang mengkilat kura-kura seukuran mangkuk di tangannya.

"Jika aku menjualmu, namja gila itu pasti akan jadi benar-benar gila," gumam Ryeowook berbicara dengan kura-kura—Apa dia yang mulai ikutan gila yah?. Dia teringat malam ketika Yesung sangat posesif memeluk kura-kura seperti sangat takut kura-kura itu hilang atau terluka. Pikiran jahat menghampiri Ryeowook ketika dia menatap mata kura-kura tak berdosa di hadapannya. Kura-kura itu berkedip sekali membuat Ryeowook tersadar dari pikiran jahatnya.

"Aish! Ani...ani...jernihkan pikiranmu Kim Ryeowook, kau tidak boleh menjual anjing, kucing dan tiga kura-kura milik orang," gumam Ryeowook.

"Hyuuung~!" suara Henry terdengar berteriak memanggil Ryeowook dan berlari kearahnya. Dalam gendongan Henry ada kucing mungil dan anjing kecil berbulu hitam—piaraan Yesung.

"Kau tidak berniat meninggalkan mereka kan? Kau harus membawa mereka, Zhoumi-ge sudah menjemputku," jelas Henry karena hari sudah mulai sore.

"Ne, kami mau pulang, ini tugasmu Ryeowook-ah, jangan sia-siakan kepercayaan kekasihmu itu," goda Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di sebelah Henry.

"Dari mana kau dapat hewan sebanyak ini?" Zhoumi yang datang menjemput Henry dengan mobilnya tiba-tiba sudah muncul dan ikut dalam percakapan.

"Dari pacar barunya gege," bisik Henry sekecil mungkin. Ryeowook diam saja.

"Ah, gege? Kau sudah telat menjemput Henry, sebaiknya cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini," kesal Ryeowook alih-alih mencari alasan.

"Ah benar, mobilku lecet di jalan terserempet tadi, jadi aku pergi ke bengkel dulu dan telat menjemputmu Mochi," jelas Zhoumi berniat minta maaf. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar kata lecet.

"Lecet?" tanya Ryeowook antusias.

"Iya, aku harus membayar tiga puluh ribu won untuk mengecatnya lagi," tambah Zhoumi.

"Mwo? Mobilmu merek apa hyung?" selidik Ryeowook.

"Merek? Semua kelecetan mobil harga mengecatnya sama saja, tergantung jenis goresannya sekalipun itu mobil Audy termahal,"

'Kim Jong Woooonnnn! Mati kauuuuuu!'

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

Fiuhhh~ chap 3 update, adakah yg masih nungguin? Mianhae gak bisa update kilat soalnya kemarin lebaran (buat yg muslim) :D

And thanks to :

**R'Rin4869****, ****oelfha100194****, ****hanazawa kay****,**** Double Kims****, ****dwiihae****, ****sparkyu amore****,**** UMeWookie****, ****tinitrisnawati**** ,****Anik0405****, ****Yuzuki Chaeri JewelsClouds ,****Veeclouds****, ****meyy****, ****RNWook27821, uruskyclouds, LQ**** , ****Yulia CloudSomnia**

Gomawo Reviewnya, mianhae lagi ga bisa balesin satu2 :D *bow

Saranghae :D

#ReviewMempereratTaliPerFanFictan :D


	4. Chapter 4

**_Why I Like You_**

**(Chap 4)**

**By****:****Uqqielf**** Lee Minsung**

**Pairings : YeWook**

**Genre****:**** Boy X Boy/Romance**

**Rate:**** T**

**Summary****:**** Ryeowook yang terpaksa menjadi budak Yesung, tapi kemudian malah mereka jatuh cinta?**

**Disclaimer****:**** Super junior ****© God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents & Themselves**

**_Why I Like You_ **** Uqqielf a.k.a Kim Minsung**

STORY START!

Ryeowook membawa dengan semangat nampan berisi sup yang dipesan seorang namja brunette yang duduk anggun di depan meja makan restoran. Wajahnya berseri-seri dengan senyum mengembang aneh—atau sebenarnya itu seringaian gagal?.

"Pelayanan yang buruk, waktu untuk menunggu pesanan selama lima belas menit, benar-benar membuang waktu," celoteh namja brunette itu seperti biasa ketika Ryeowook sampai di depan mejanya. Ryeowook menanggapi itu dengan ekspresi yang amat sangat bahagia—sangat aneh.

"Mianhae tuan, sebagai gantinya, kami membawakan sup daging termahal dengan harga rendah untukmu, semoga kau menikmati dan menyukainya," jawab Ryeowook ceria.

"Oh jinjaa? Whoa~ baik sekali," jawab Yesung dan menatap sup dalam mangkuk yang ada di atas meja. Yesung mengangkat sendoknya dan memakan sup daging itu perlahan. Satu kesan—enak.

"Kau menyukainya tuan?" tanya Ryeowook ramah, dan Yesung mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja, ngomong-ngomong mangkuk yang dipakai juga sangat antik, dimana membeli mangkuk motif cangkang kura-kura seperti ini?" tanya Yesung sambil terus makan.

"Ah~~ itu, kau bisa mendapatkan mangkuk itu ketika kau selesai mencongkel daging kura-kura seharga tiga ratus lima puluh ribu won dan merebusnya dalam kuali, menambahkannya dengan sedikit garam dan merica dan menghidangkannya," jelas Ryeowook dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Ah~ begitu, ngomong-ngomong apa nama makanan ini?" tanya Yesung masih belum tersadar apa yang kini dibicarakan Ryeowook. Dia terlalu terlena dengan rasa supnya.

"Ddangkoma Jongwoon's Soup, nama yang amat sesuai dengan si pemakan, bukankah begitu 'tuan' " jawab Ryeowook sengaja menekankan kata 'tuan' di akhir kalimat membuat Yesung tersadar dan menatap nanar Ryeowook.

"Kau~ kau~..." Yesung memegangi dadanya yang mendadak sakit. Sedetik kemudian namja brunette itu tak sadarkan diri.

Ryeowook tertawa jahat melihat keadaan Yesung. Namja mungil ini ternyata juga menambahkan racun kedalam supnya. Balas dendamnya terbalaskan, dan sekarang budak akan bebas dari raja palsu.

"Kau yang membohongiku, terima hukumanmu Kim Jong Woon! Hahahah~!" ucap Ryeowook di depan mayat Yesung yang terduduk. Seperti sedang melakukan kudeta pada raja.

"Terima juga hukumanmu Kim Ryeowook!" ucap seorang namja tambun dengan seragam polisi yang langsung memborgol kedua tangan Ryeowook dan mengikat tubuhnya dengan rantai besi. Ryeowook menghentikan tawanya dan bergerak-gerak panik.

"Kau telah membunuh empat nyawa, tiga kura-kura dan pemiliknya, hukumanmu akan berat," ucap polisi tambun, yang tak lain adalah genie yang Ryeowook bebaskan dari lampu ajaib. Sepertinya genie ini adalah penunggu alam mimpi #plak

Genie bernama Shindong itu menyeret paksa tubuh Ryeowook dengan posisi terikat sampai terjatuh dan terseok-seok di lantai—ini pasti sakit.

"Tidaaaak!"

"BRUGHH!"

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Ryeowook berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemen Yesung. Tak lupa, namja mungil ini membawa serta peliharaan milik raja palsunya. Ryeowook memencet bel apartemen berkali-kali dengan brutal karena si pemilik tak juga membukanya.

Ryeowook menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak karena tak mau penghuni apartemen lain ataupun security datang mengusirnya jika membuat gaduh.

'Dasar namja gila! Menipuku! Masih untung aku datang kesini dengan cara baik-baik! dan kenapa kau tak juga membuka pintumu ini heh!' kesal Ryeowook dalam hati dan menendang pintu besi apartemen Yesung—dan kakinya langsung kesakitan—tindakan yang tak patut ditiru.

Pintu tak juga dibuka setelah Ryeowook menunggu hampir limabelas menit. Tentu saja pintu tak akan dibuka. Pemiliknya sedang tak di tempat. Yesung pergi ke Seoul, itulah kenapa dia menitipkan piaraannya pada Ryeowook untuk tiga hari agar ada yang merawatnya. Dan sekarang tepat hari ketiga—dan Ryeowook sudah tahu semuanya—dia akan bebas dari penipuan perbudakan ini, dan dia tak mau berurusan dengan Yesung lagi—terlalu baik tanpa membalas dendam bukan?.

Ryeowook mengambil tali leher anjing mungil berwarna hitam dan kucing Yesung. Ryeowook mengikatkan tali leher hewan-hewan penurut itu ke pegangan pintu apartemen Yesung dan Ryeowook menempelkan memo pendek di atas kandang kura-kura Yesung sebagai jejaknya.

"Kalian itu lucu dan tidak berdosa, kalian tidak harus menerima karma dari majikan penipu kalian itu, makan dengan baik ya~" pesan Ryeowook dan mengelus-elus kepala anjing dan kucing Yesung bergantian seperti seorang ibu yang berpamitan pada anak-anaknya. What?

Anjing hitam Yesung mengaing kecil memanggil Ryeowook yang berjalan pergi. Ryeowook berbalik dan tersenyum kecil, hati malaikatnya tidak tega jika harus balas dendam pada piaraan Yesung. Jadi dia memilih untuk mengembalikan mereka saja dan tidak mau berurusan dengan Yesung lagi. Ryeowook melambaikan tangan sekali ke arah piaraan Yesung dan kembali berbalik hendak pergi.

Anjing hitam Yesung mengaing berkali-kali tapi Ryeowook tetap berjalan. Sementara karena suara kaingan Kkoming, pintu apartemen yang seharusnya kosong itu malah terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok cantik dengan rambut berantakan—persis sehabis bangun tidur—dengan kucing rusia berwarna abu-abu dalam gendongannya.

"Hei kau!" gumam sosok cantik yang setengah sadar itu kearah Ryeowook yang berjalan pergi. Tapi Ryeowook menghiraukannya.

"Hai kau! Namja mungil dengan seragam SMA!" pekik sosok cantik itu dan Ryeowook langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

_Panggilan itu persis dengan Yesung yang memanggilnya ketika Ryeowook menendang kaleng soda dan mengenai Yesung._

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

"Mwo?! Jadi Yesung menitipkan seluruh piaraannya padamu dan bukan di salon? Dasar rabid dog!" maki sosok cantik yang duduk di depan Ryeowook—penampilan dan kepribadiannya bertolak belakang—cantik dan lembut tapi kasar =.=a

"Sebenarnya, dia bisa memerintahku sesukanya nuna," jawab Ryeowook sopan.

"Mwo?! Kenapa begitu? Memangnya kau pembantunya?" tudingnya spontan.

"Sebenarnya aku malah budaknya nuna," sedih Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menjelaskan semuanya pada kakak Yesung itu. Kenapa dia bisa jadi budak Yesung dan kenapa dia datang ke apartemen Yesung dengan meninggalkan piaraan Yesung di depan pintu.

"Tapi dia menipuku nuna, dan sekarang aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengannya," ucap Ryeowook di akhir penjelasan panjangnya.

"Tanpa membalas apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Ya! Jangan bilang kau akan begitu! Aku tidak setuju!" protes kakak Yesung, padahal Ryeowook tak minta persetujuan apapun.

"Tapi nuna—"

"Ah! Namaku Heechul, dan aku namja! Berhenti memanggilku nuna," protes Heechul lagi membuat Ryeowook cengo karena sedari tadi dia mengira kakak Yesung adalah seorang yeoja.

"Dia memang agak kasar dan aneh," komentar Heechul pada adiknya sendiri—atau membicarakan dirinya sendiri?

"Itu karena dia jauh dari orang tuanya yang ada di Kanada, tapi karena dia menipumu sampai seperti ini, aku sebagai kakaknya harus memberinya pelajaran," jelas Heechul dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk menurut.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Sore hari di daerah perumahan elit gangnam. Ryeowook berjalan dengan ceria sepulang tempat kerjanya di restoran ayam. Sekarang dia sudah terbebas dari perbudakan Yesung. Bagaimana bisa?—Heechul yang membebaskannya.

Meski sejak pagi handphone Ryeowook terus berbunyi, karena panggilan dari Yesung, Ryeowook tak mengangkatnya sekalipun. Dia sudah tidak peduli, toh Heechul sudah membebaskannya dan menjamin kebebasannya. Dan Ryeowook juga tidak peduli apa yang akan Heechul lakukan pada Yesung nantinya. Dia bebas!

Ponsel Ryeowook kembali berbunyi, Ryeowook segera menatap layar ponselnya dan satu pesan masuk dari Yesung ada di sana.

"_Urusan kita belum selesai! Berhenti di situ!"_

Ryeowook memasukkan poselnya lagi kedalam saku. Dia menghiraukan Yesung. Dia benar-benar tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan namja brunette itu. Ryeowook terus berjalan menuju kontrakan kecilnya. Sementara dia tidak sadar sejak tadi ada taksi yang mengekor langkahnya sejak keluar dari restoran ayam.

"Ahjusshi! Palli ikuti langkah bocah itu!" perintah seorang namja brunette pada seorang supir taksi.

"Ya? Kau mengenalnya kan? Kenapa tidak turun saja dan menyapanya? Apa kau seorang penculik bocah SMA?" tuduh si ahjusshi pada penumpangnya itu.

"Ya ahjusshi! Apa dengan tampang sekeren ini aku pantas di sebut penculik?" sangkal namja brunette ini over PD =.=a

Ahjusshi supir taksi hanya bisa geleng-geleng dengan tingkah penumpangnya ini. Taksi berjalan pelan dan cukup berjarak dari seorang namja berseragam SMA yang sedang menyusuri trotoar.

'Kau membuatku kehilangan kunci mobilku dan semua kartu kreditku, kau harus mengembalikannya!' batin namja brunette ini kesal sambil terus memperhatikan langkah namja berseragam SMA yang sejak tadi dia ikuti dengan taksi.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya sejenak begitu sampai di depan rumah susun bertingkat yang mana salah satu dari ruangan di gedung kecil itu adalah kontrakannya. Ryeowook melirik kanan dan kiri—seperti sedang mengawasi seseorang.

'Ahjumma, mianhae, uang kontrakannya kupakai dulu untuk membayar semesteran, bulan depan pasti kulunasi,' batin Ryeowook seperti sedang bicara pada seseorang. Sebenarnya dia baru saja mendapat upah kerja paruh waktunya di restoran ayam—yang niatnya akan dia pakai untuk membayar kontarkan—tapi dia pakai untuk membayar semesteran sekolahnya—menejemen yang buruk =.=a

Tidak ada tanda-tanda ahjumma pemilik kontrakan yang menghadang di depan gedung. Aman. Dan Ryeowook segera melangkahkan kakinya hendak memasuki gedung itu ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Ya!" pekik Ryeowook ketika tangannya ditarik paksa, dan seorang namja brunette yang sudah sangat Ryeowook hapal berdiri di hadapannya dengan tampang dingin.

"Lepas!" perintah Ryeowook mencoba menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Yesung. Tapi namja brunette itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kubilang Lepas! Kim Jong Woon!" ucap Ryeowook lebih keras dan menyentak tangan Yesung dan tangan Ryeowook berhasil terlepas dengan balutan gelang merah di kulitnya. Nyeri.

"Aishh~!" gumam Ryeowook dan memegangi pergelangan tangannya sediri yang memerah dan menatap Yesung dengan deathglare gagal =.=a

"Apa yang kau katakan pada kakak ku heh?!" tanya Yesung to the point.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Ryeowook kesal karena Yeung membuat tangannya nyeri.

"Kau yang menyuruh hyungku membakar kertas perjanjian itu heh?!" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Itulah yang seharusnya!" jawab Ryeowook tambah sebal.

"Kau juga yang menyuruh hyungku menyita mobil dan kartu kreditku heh?!" tuding Yesung seenak jidatnya.

"Terserah!" jawab Ryeowook malas mengelak.

"Urusanku denganmu sudah selesai! Jangan datang di hadapanku lagi! Dan aku juga tidak akan muncul di hadapnmu!" ucap Ryeowook membuat kesepakantan dengan nada kesal dan hendak meninggalkan Yesung.

"Kau harus mengatakan pada hyungku untuk mengembalikan mobil dan kartu kreditku heh!" protes Yesung.

"Bukan urusanku! Urus sendiri masalahmu!" tolak Ryeowook kasar dan segera masuk ke gedung meninggalkan Yesung di luar gedung.

Yesung menatap tubuh Ryeowook yang masuk ke dalam gedung. Yesung malas mengejar dan hanya menatap kesal. Yesung berbalik dan hendak kembali masuk kedalam taksi yang tadi di tumpanginya ketika Ryeowook yang baru masuk kedalam gedung, sudah keluar lagi dari gedung dengan seorang ahjumma yang sepertinya memaksanya keluar.

"Ya ahjumma~" mohon Ryeowook pada seorang ahjumma yang berdiri di hadapnnya dengan menjinjing koper ukuran sedang dan meletakan koper itu disisi kaki Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah mengemasi semuanya, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot masuk kedalam lagi," jawab ahjumma itu.

"Tapi ahjumma~"

"Kau tidak membayar selama tiga bulan tepat dengan bulan ini, aku sudah memberimu waktu, dan aku sudah sangat baik, dan sekarang kau bisa pindah ke tempat lain!" jawab ahjumma itu lagi sebelum Ryeowook sempat bicara.

Yesung yang masih berada di sana menatap datar kearah ahjumma itu dan Ryeowook. Ahjumma pemilik kontrakan itu balik menatap Yesung membuat Yesung buru-buru mengalihakan pandangannya.

"Minta tolong saja pada temanmu itu, yang jelas sekarang kau harus pergi dari sini anak muda," perintah ahjumma itu dan segera masuk kedalam gedung tak membiarkan Ryeowook untuk masuk. Ryeowook menghela nafas, ahjumma itu memang sangat baik, mengusirpun tanpa nada kasar, membuat Ryeowook tak bisa memohon.

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya hendak pergi dan melihat Yesung yang berdiri di samping taksi sambil menatapnya datar.

"Kau mau mentertawakanku? Terserah! Aku tidak peduli!" ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba ketika dia melewati Yesung sambil menarik kopernya. Yesung mengernyitkan alisnya baru memahami apa yang terjadi pada namja mungil itu.

"Ya! Namja mungil dengan seragam SMA!" panggil Yesung pada Ryeowook yang sudah berlalu agak jauh. Ryeowook berhenti kemudian menoleh kearah Yesung.

"Jangan sampai tersesat!" ucap Yesung agak keras tapi Ryeowook sepertinya tidak mendengarnya dan malah lanjut berjalan lagi. Yesung cuma menatap punggung Ryeowoook yang makin menjauh.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Yesung menatap layar ponselnya sambil berbaring di atas kasur empuknya. Dia tidur di kamarnya sendiri, bukan di apartemen sebelah bekas kos-kosan Ryeowook. Yesung menscroll layar ponselnya keatas dan kebawah menatap jajaran nomor ponsel. Dan tepat ketika dia hendak mengeklik nama seseorang ponselnya berbunyi.

'Ikan Mokpo'

"_Hyung! Palli jemput aku! Kunci mobilku ada padamu, aku tidak bisa pulang naik taksi,"_ suara tenor diseberang sana yang berkata pada Yesung dengan nada memerintah.

"Jam sembilan malam dan kau masih berkeliaran? Dasar bocah, jika ayahmu tahu, aku yakin kau akan dimarahinya habis-habisan," oceh Yesung, menasehati sahabat sekaligus dongsaengnya itu.

"_Ya! Palli! Udara disini dingin sekali hyung!"_ perintah suara di seberang sana lagi.

"Mwo? Memangnya kau ada dimana heh?"

"_Pinggir jalan dekat Sungai—"_

'_Klik'_

Panggilannya putus.

"Donghae?!" panggil Yesung karena teleponnya putus secara sepihak. Yesung menghubungi balik, tapi nomornya tidak aktif.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

"Huatchi!"

Suara bersin kecil berualang kali terdengar dari seorang namja dengan wajah anime yang kini berdiri di dekat Sungai Han sambil merapatkan mantelnya. Pandangan matanya menatap kearah jalanan sepi, sudah hampir satu jam dia ada di sana dengan cuaca dingin, sepertinya hujan sebentar lagi turun di malam hari.

"Aissh~ kenapa ponselnku harus mati di saat seperti ini, di jalan setapak seperti ini mana ada taksi, huatchi!" gumam namja anime itu. Sepertinya udara dingin membuatnya terserang flu.

Perlahan sorot lampu menyinari wajah namja anime itu, menyilaukan. Sebuah mobil biru berhenti tepat di depannya, dan kepala seseorang dengan rambut brunette menyembul dari balik kaca.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini ikan penunggu Sungai Hanl!" pekik Yesung menatap namja anime yang notabene lebih muda sedang terserang flu dan bersin-bersin di hadapannya.

"Kau membuatku hampir mati terserang flu hyung!" protes namja anime itu.

Sedetik kemudian gemuruh suara langit mulai terdengar dan tak berapa lama rintik hujan turun. Yesung datang tepat waktu tepat sebelum hujan mengguyur tubuh namja anime ini. Buru-buru namja anime itu masuk kedalam mobil, dan mobil yang dikemudikan Yesung berjalan perlahan diiringi rintik hujan yang makin deras.

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Yesung mengemudikan mobil dengan santai, hujan membuat udara makin bertambah dingin, dan berulang kali bersin-bersin terdengar di sebelah Yesung.

"Huatchi!"

"Ya Donghae! Berhenti menyebar penyakit di sebelahku!" protes Yesung dan segera melemparkan sekotak tisu yang kebetulan berada di depan setir kemudinya.

"Kau yang membuatku menunggu selama setengah jam hyung!" bela namja anime yang dipanggil Donghae tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pergi ke klub musik ketika malam hari, cuaca sekarang ekstrim, hujan turun seenak jidatnya," nasehat Yesung tapi Donghae sudah keburu tertidur dengan balutan selimut tebal yang sebelumnya telah Yesung pakaikan ketika Donghae pertama masuk kedalam mobil. Hyung yang baik.

Yesung menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu lalulintas di depannya menyala merah. Di cuaca hujan seperti ini kenapa dia harus terjebak di pemberhentian lampu merah? Membosankan. Lampu merah yang baru menyala itu butuh waktu sekitar lima menit agar berubah jadi hijau, dengan menitan waktu yang terpampang di samping lampu lalulintas itu.

Yesung merilekskan punggungnya, teman bicara di sebelahnya sudah tertidur begitu saja. Yesung menatap kearah pinggir kanan dan kiri jalan, entah apa yang dia cari, ekor matanya tiba-tiba saja menangkap sesosok yang seperti dikenalinya—basah kuyup di depan trotoar sebuah restoran ayam yang sepertinya sudah tutup.

'Dia?'

Seperti teralihakan, Yesung terus menerus memperhatikan sosok itu, memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah. Suara klik lampu hijau menyala membuyarkan konsentrasi Yesung dari sosok itu. Yesung menjalankan lagi perlahan mobilnya sambil tetap mengamati sosok yang dikenalnya itu. Sosok itu melangkah lemah pergi meninggalkan trotoar restoran ayam, langkah kakinya terlihat lesu, dan tubuhnya seperti sudah berjam-jam terguyur air hujan.

Yesung memutar setir mobilnya menuju sisi jalan yang lain dimana restoran ayam tempat sosok tadi ia amati—memotong arah jalan pulangnya ke rumah Donghae. sosok itu berjalan perlahan dan menjauh pergi, dan Yesung mencoba mengikutinya. Tapi penglihatan Yesung di kejutkan dengan hilangnya sosok itu dari pandangan matanya.

Dia jatuh! Pingsan di jalanan trotoar!

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

Aroma ayam goreng tercium oleh hidung seorang namja yang kini tertidur pulas diatas ranjang bersprei putih. Aroma saus pedas dari ayam itu juga tak luput dari indra penciumannya. Aroma ayam goreng dengan kentang pedas yang hangat menyengat dan membuat siapapun yang mencium aromanya akan kelaparan.

'Dak gang jung'

Seketika namja yang terbaring tidur itu tersadar dari tidurnya dan bangun dnegan posisi duduk, membuat selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh rampingnya terkesiap dan menampakkan tubuhnya yang _top-less._

Namja itu menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri, tembok bercat cream di samping kanan dan kirinya terlihat bagus. Sebuah jendela menghadap taman dengan pepohonan bunga juga terlihat menyejukkan mata. Sejenak namja itu menatap, tapi kemudian dia terbingung-bingung. Dimana ini?

Belum sempat dia memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dari arah luar. Sekejap punggung seseorang memasuki ruangan itu dan kemudian berbalik menampakkan sesosok namja sipit nan mempesona dengan balutan T-shirt ungu dan celana panjang putih yang di pakainya. Tampan. Lebih dari tampan. Mempesona!

"Kya!" pekik namja yang masih setengah terbaring itu dan segera menarik selimut putih dan menutup rapat-rapat seluruh tubuhnya yang sempat terbuka tadi. Sejenak namja tampan yang baru masuk tadi kaget, sekaligus kesal. Buru-buru dia meletakkan nampan kemeja di sisi tempat tidur. Dan kembali hendak pergi.

"Tanyakan apapun, tapi setelah kau menghabiskan itu!" ucap namja tampan dengan rambut brunette itu dan mengacungkan jarinya kearah nampan yang tadi di letakannya di meja.

Sedetik kemudian pintu langsung tertutup rapat, tanpa sempat namja yang terbaring itu mengucap sepatah katapun.

Sementara di balik pintu yang baru saja di tutup itu, namja brunette tadi menyeringai menang. Diangkatnya sebuah kertas putih dan dia tersenyum penuh arti.

'Takdirmu, adalah menjadi budak seorang Kim Yesung! Hahaha~!'

.

=Uqqielf_Why I Like You=

.

.

.

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

A/n:

Whoa! Berapa tahun saya nggak update ini FF? T^T

Jeongmal mianhayo uri lovely readers ._.

Adakah yang nungguin? Ato adakah yang masih mau baca?

Huftth~

Siapapun yang masih mau baca, jeongmal gomawo, :"D

Dan ini dia balesan reviaewnya :D

**YL**** : **ini dia sudah lanjut, mampir lagi ya :D gomawo

** .16**** : **gomawo reviewnya chingu, ne salken juga ^^, kkk~ kayaknya emang iya deh, malah mungkin yeppa SAnya Ryeowookie kayaknya #plak #digamparyesung

**LQ**** : **gomawo XD ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya XDmampir lg ya :D

**bryan ryeohyun**** : **oke oke, tunggu chap2 berikutnya buat bagian kyuhyun kecewa mutusin ryeowook yah XD #plak

**Yulia CloudSomnia****: **ini update kilat kan yah? #gampar , T^T mianhae, ini kilat seperti jalannya Ddangkkoma ._. #dijitakyesung

**Wookie**** : **gomawo udah baca, hehe? 4 bulan? Berasa umur wanita hamil (?) #plok, mampir lagi ya ^^

**Guest****: **waduh ._. saya kyudet masalah biaya cat mobil deh ini #gampar

**UMeWookie****: **mampir lg ne :D

**dheek enha1 ****: **ni udah lanjut ^^

**Veeclouds**** : **kura2nya gajadi di buat opor tuh :D, baby Ryeong kan sayang anak2nya ^^ #plok

**Anik0405**: itu tadi di atas rencananya #rencanaapa? , rencana baru yesung ding ._.

**FikaClouds**** : **sudah di lanjutkan! XD reviewkan! #plak #maksa #ditendang T^T

**Yurako Koizumi**** : **baby Ryeong gamau bales dendam, dia kan anak baik rajin memasak ;3 #plak

**hanazawa kay**** : **tapi kayaknya baby ryeong yg bakal menderita deh '-')a

**Yuzuki Chaeri : **hehe, gomawo ralatannya, apa di chap ini pada salah lagi? ._. kalo iya, jeongmal maafkan (?) kebiasaan buruk saya ini #plaaak :D gomawo,

**Double Kims**** : **gomawo fave ^^, hihi~ aku ga berani siksa appa Yesung .-. beraninya siksa baby Ryeong saja :D #diinjekbabyRyeong

**dwiihae **** : **gomawo, mampir lagi ne ^^

**meidi96**** : suami **istri? XD aish~ baby Ryeong kan suamiku ._. #gubrak #tendang

**meyy**** : **hehe~ mampir lg ya :D

**RNWook27821**** : **ni udah lanjut #rebut bendera YWS (?) #plak XD

**uruskyclouds ****: **ni udah lanjut ^^, mampir lg yah :D


End file.
